


If We Stay Any Longer

by NidoranDuran



Category: Digimon - All Media Types
Genre: Bikinis, Creampie, Cuckolding, F/M, Hand Jobs, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Teasing, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-04
Updated: 2019-03-04
Packaged: 2019-11-12 00:22:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,648
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18000248
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NidoranDuran/pseuds/NidoranDuran
Summary: Izzy invites Mimi on a secluded private island vacation with the intention of making his move, but Mimi has other plans, inviting Tai and dragging Izzy into her ideal version of a relationship with Izzy, which involves his better endowed best friend getting first dibs. Commission for Bscommissions.





	If We Stay Any Longer

When Izzy invited Mimi on a vacation with him to a small private island he'd rented for a week, it was a statement of intent, a declaration of something that spoke to his desire to take things to the next level between him and Mimi. It wasn't too big an island; more like an excess of beachy shoreline with a small dock and a luxury home sitting in the middle of it. A private getaway removed from all the noise and hubub of day-to-day life, and Izzy's thoughts spoke ran along very obvious lines. Mainly, Mimi walking out of the water, covered in rivulets running down her body, ample chest almost falling out of a skimpy bikini top as she smiled at Izzy, straddled his lap slowly and asked if she could have a sip of his drink, before insisting she wanted to drink it out of his kiss.

Probably a bit of a foolish fantasy, but Izzy was as hopeful as he was hopeless, and it was a mess of a situation he was stuck in, something he just had to try and get through, no matter what he was doing to get there. In his mind, it made sense, and he was able to get on with the pleasure all without worrying about anything. This was his time, and the chance to be alone with Mimi somewhere too romantic for something not to happen was an opportunity he could never ignore.

Too bad Mimi brought Tai along.

She hadn't asked him about it, hadn't told him she was doing it. He just arrived with her, and a confused Izzy did his best to play damage control; even though h was screaming on the inside, he insisted that of course he was happy to take his best friend along for the trip, why wouldn't he be? Tai's presence was in reality a big problem about to ruin everything, but he certainly couldn't say that out loud, leaving him to just accept it and get on with things as they took the small boat out to the island as arranged, and he tried very hard not to completely lose his mind.

Once they had settled in and hit the beach, things only got worse. Tai's swim trunks were colourful and baggy, while Izzy's choice of a speedo drew some snickering and comments from Tai. "You look like a goof," he said, about to say even more and press his playful advantage further, when Mimi walked out from the house last, and she looked like a goddess. Her bikini was just as skimpy as Izzy had fantasized it would be, barely covering her ample chest, showing off her ass just as hard as she strutted out, some swaying, sheer fabric hanging over her waist as she advanced. She walked out knowing she had their undivided attention, and she intended to hold onto it.

"Let's have some fun," she said, hooking an arm with both Izzy and Tai as she came up from in between them, even tugging their arms a little bit too tightly in until they were squishing up against her chest and she had them completely on lock, ready now to do whatever she had to do to make this work. Mimi held a power in her hands. A dangerous and wicked power that she intended to use as much as she could now on her boys to make them lose their minds.

Out on the beach, there were little teases and blips here and there. Everyone spread out and did their thing, weaving in and out of conversation while hitting drinks from the cooler waiting in the house for them. It made doing her thing and making them lose themselves with craving and desire all the easier for the wicked Mimi, who flaunted her control over this situation as she moved to distract both Tai and Izzy wherever possible. She would find ways to reach over them that made her breasts squish down against their bare chests, cling to their arms, bend forward to give them either a shot of her round ass or her dangling tits--whichever suited the moment--and even let a few 'accidental' slips of her top flash the faintest bit of nipple.

It had the boys adjusting their swimwear repeatedly to try and avoid her seeing what effect she was having on them. Izzy was particularly hard off here; all of the sexy teasing going on and the ways this was turning out had been precisely what he had hoped he'd be able to enjoy. Him and him alone. Tai inspired a swell of pulsating jealousy that drove him wild with frustration, wondering why Tai was even here, why Mimi had thrown his romantic getaway out the window and bitterly put him on the hook for a lot of money for what was now just three people hanging out.

But it was all to Mimi's plan, and she kept up her teasing as long as she could, waiting for the right opportunity, until she had them both ripe for the picking. "Can you boys come here?" she called from under the shade of palm trees near the house, beckoning them both forward with a crooked finger. The boys were happy to follow, happy to do what she told them to in pursuit of something hungry and desperate, something that felt too good to be true. They advanced steadily upon her, neither able to think about the other's presence as they hid their erections and tried to keep themselves from seeming too blatant and embarrassing in everything they did. Mimi held a potent control over them now, over this whole situation, and they intended to use it, enticing them in closer and closer.

Until finally, they were standing right in front of her, both ready to do whatever she asked them to, tensions at their boiling down. "I've been having so much fun today teasing you two, but I think it's time that I actually showed you boys what I've been meaning to give you." Dropping to her knees very abruptly, Mimi didn't give Tai or Izzy time to react, grabbing at Izzy's speedo happily and tugging it down.

A frozen and startled Izzy stood there in disbelief, gasping as he watched her pull his cock free, an above average cock standing proud in front of her, drawing sweet gasps from Mimi, and like a goof, all Izzy could ask was, "Do you like it?" The confusion took hold of him too tightly for him to muster up much else.

"Like it? I love it!" Mimi pushed forward, giving his cock some strokes as she drew in closer. "Mm, Izzy, you're so impressive. A smart, cute boy like you having a big dick that can make any girl happy is even more perfect!" Some kisses pressed down against the shaft, making Izzy tighten up in utter shock, having no idea how to handle this or respond in any meaningful way to the things so abruptly seizing hold of him, and Izzy didn't have anything to say in his defense, just groaning as she adored his dick.

"Thanks," Izzy said, again really having no idea how to handle this. In his fantasies he was a lot more suave and confident, but in reality he had no idea what he was doing in any practical measure. There was so much going on here that felt too insane and too weird for him to have an answer to it. Mimi was doing to him things that he was absolutely unable to deal with, thrown and startled and left utterly lost to something he craved but hadn't the slightest idea how to actually respond to.

Mimi kept up the pressure and excitement of teasing Izzy's cock a bit longer, firm and confident in the way kissed along his shaft, loving what she saw and what promises it held. "But let's not forget about Tai." Unable to stifle the giggle she offered up, Mimi was in a position of control and wickedness she was happy to inspire some jealousy, shifting over toward him and hooking her fingers underneath the waistband of his shorts.

As Mimi pulled downward, she found herself outright slapped in the face, as a massive cock swung forward under all of the pressure. It left her utterly speechless and confused by the pressure that ensued, the feelings of utter lust washing over her. Izzy's cock was good. Genuinely big. Tai's was a monster. It made her mouth water as she stared at a dick that explained exactly what he wore such baggy shorts, and it was with that revelation that a lot of ideas took hold of her, all while Tai stood there proudly grinning and letting the excitement grip tighter and firmer hold of him.

"Your cock is huge." Mimi could barely contain herself, staring at it with fixated delight, shivering under the pressure of something almost too good to be true, and it made this whole situation so much more enticing and exciting. Izzy couldn't believe it either, although his feelings sat much more firmly in the realm of utter embarrassment and jealousy, knowing that he couldn't compare at all to Tai and his massive prick. "I've never seen one so big before. Oh, it's filling my head with so many ideas..." Mimi's hands gripped both cocks, stroking them slowly as she held on firm, but the dynamic of power had shifted irrevocably into one where Tai held all the benefits of this moment and Izzy wondered if he hadn't just spent a lot of money to get his crush and his best friend to hook up on a beach.

"You can play with it however you want to," Tai said back, much more confident and capable in how he spoke about the possibilities, too. He didn't have the same hang-ups and nervousness that held Izzy back. Not by a long shot.

"And I would love to, but first..." Mimi let go of Tai's cock, shifting toward Izzy very abruptly she tugged Izzy down to the ground beside her, straddling him as she sandwiched his cock in between their bodies. Izzy had no way to react to this as she undid her bikini top, which was almost happy to come off of her generous body, freeing her ample chest in time for her to shove them into his face and begin to grind against him. "Don't think I've forgotten about you, Izzy. I promise, just because Tai's cock is huge doesn't mean I can ignore how great you are."

All of this made even less sense to Izzy now as he struggled with the weirdness and dizziness of a heated situation beyond sense or sanity. He just stayed in place, his face happily buried into the ample glee of her big tits against him, and he couldn't deny her whatever she asked. Especially as she wrapped her hand around his cock and even stroked him a little bit as she went. If Mimi was going to give him anything at all, he would accept it, helpless now in the thrill of this mess, and that was precisely the sort of helplessness that would probably be his undoing if he didn't have the strength to stop it.

Mimi drew him back to stare into his eyes, and in that look they shared a moment of understanding and acceptance, something that spoke to the intentions of everything Mimi was about to do, the reasons for it, and what would follow. It was a look of thankfulness and affection, but also of desire. Of a want to be shared and to act freely, and she wasn't so much seeking permission from Izzy as much as she was telling him what she wanted, and that he could either be a part of it, or he could lose out. Once he gave her a nod, she gave him a chaste, soft forehead kiss.

It was on that very abrupt note that she pulled back from Izzy entirely, grabbing Tai by the cock and dragging him into the house, leaving a dumbfounded and embarrassed Izzy with his dick aching desperately while he watched his best friend and his crush walk off to fuck. Izzy understood it all perfectly; Mimi wanted him, and she was ready to give him the affection and the physical relationship he had been after all this time, but at what cost? To what end, if she wanted Tai too?

Mimi ended up sitting on Tai's legs in the bedroom before too long, her heavy breasts in Tai's hands so he could toy around with them and feel her up. "I've always wanted to feel these," he groaned, staring happily up at Mimi, marveling at the desire and pleasure that ensued, something that induced a craving too potent and fierce to deal with.

"Such a charmer," cooed the brunette, pulling Tai's shorts off of him properly and leaning in close against him, peppering his neck with kisses. "Thank you for being honest about it, I'm happy to let you play with my tits all you want, but let's get something else going too while we're here." She drew back from him and hooked her fingers into her bikini bottoms, pushing the only scant bits of fabric left on her body down her legs, taking care to get naked and expose her already slick, waiting pussy to Tai's eager eyes. As she did so, she didn't expect the sheer vigor that ensued, but Tai was ravenously horny now, craving Mimi with a hunger strong enough to have him reaching over for her, grabbing her body and tugging her up on top of him.

A hot, searing kiss ensued. One that Mimi melted into as Tai pulled her up on top of him. A kiss more fiery than the one she had given Izzy, but it felt right to, easing into this mess as she clung to him as tight as she could, a moaning mess ready now to give herself to him fully. As she did so, she shifted atop his body, moaning, "I want you so badly. Your massive cock inside of me is... It's all I want now."

"Then take it." Tai readied himself for her, settling into a comfortable position and letting Mimi do the rest, and she was happy to mount him, to shift into place atop his huge dick and settle slowly onto him. With eager, tense moans, she took her sweet time in settling slowly into place atop him, eager and ready to give in to feelings that she craved, give in to something she was happy to accept and embrace for all of the weirdness and the sensations that grabbed onto her.

There was no easy way to take a cock as big as Tai's. Mimi had to be careful with this, had to work confidently and firmly at the sensations that she wanted without getting too rough with this. Tai's cock was a lot and she wanted to enjoy it without any problems. It was a careful, somewhat awkward balance to strike, but Mimi was determined now, confident and firm in her approach. Hands on her hips helped to guide her, Tai seeking to ease Mimi into a good pace, even if the slick embrace of her tight, desperate pussy around his cock gave Tai ever reason to want to pull her right down and just get to fucking her without shame or sense. There was a lot going on here and he was in a position of completely hopeless hunger now.

With both of them so wound up and aroused by the other and everything that came with it, there was just too much going on for them to handle, too many sensations going on that they just had to embrace. As Mimi worked up and down his cock with shallow pumps, she started to find her groove in fucking herself down onto his cock, taking him in deeper, getting firmer, stronger, more confident in her senseless advance. The more she felt of Tai, the less she could control herself, which she knew was a recipe for danger, but she could only do so much now as she gave herself to all of this, firm and senseless and completely unable to control herself.

"I love your cock!" Mimi cried out. She reached a point of pace and aggression hot enough that she was completely out of control now, rocking on quickly and unstoppably through pleasures setting her aflame, burning up with so many sensations and hungers that she wished she could deal with, but she couldn't. Up and down she rocked in desperate acceptance of the huge cock wearing her down and overwhelming her dizzy thoughts, proud of herself for handling his huge dick now as she took him on and rode out this bliss without hesitation or shame.

Tai couldn't believe how hard Mimi got to riding him, but he loved every second of it. "I love everything about you," he replied grabbing hold of her breasts as they heaved in front of him, toying with them and feeling her up shamelessly, embracing the pleasure ready now to throb out of control, to spiral off in too many chaotic directions to keep track of. All this hot, shameless sensation felt almost too good to be true, but Tai was ready for it, bold and confident in how he let the pleasures take him on, how he embraced something so wanton and so lost to hunger that he could barely control himself now. There was too much happening here that felt too good for him to want anything but pure surrender now.

Once she got a good pace going, Mimi was helpless. She felt unstoppable here, with Tai's fixated lusts holding another as he took one of her nipples into her mouth and began to aggressively suck away without hesitation. She succumbed to all of these feelings, unable to think straight as she gave in to them all, as she let the idea of pure chaos do to her things too powerful to resist. The pursuit of hunger made for a pleasure too fierce for her to be able to contain, as she rode a huge cock and accepted that this was bigger and more exciting than she what she'd been looking forward to, dialing up her excitement over this hot, twisted trip.

"Oh my god, your cock is so amazing, you're going to cum so deep inside of me! Deeper than any other man can, I hope Izzy doesn't get jealous that he can't claim me as his own as deeply as you can!" The teasing and the praise only got Tai worked up harder, urging him to thrust hard up into her, fucking her and meeting the passionate swell of something so potent and so raw that he could barely keep track of it all. There was no holding back the bliss here, just acceptance. Raw, brilliant bliss that refused to quit them.

Over on the beach, Izzy had finally decided to get up. He stumbled into the house a worn down and embarrassed mess. Mimi was giving him what he wanted, but with a cost and a weirdness that he wasn't sure yet how to feel about; how much good was the idea of opening himself up these feelings if Tai got to wreck Mimi with his huge cock first? How was Izzy going to compare to that tonight, let alone if she wanted a longer term arrangement along these lines? It was a situation he wished he had the strength and sense to explain, but he was stuck, lost to something so dizzy and out of control that all he could do was shuffle into the house and find out what he was missing.

Izzy could hear the screams and moans of pleasure all through the house, greeted in the bedroom to the sight of Mimi's ass bouncing as they fucked raw on the bed. He came back in just in time to see it all reach the boiling point, in time to marvel at Mimi's orgasmic squeals as she begged him, "Claim my womb!" as she slammed down to the hilt onto his cock. Mad howls of ecstasy spilled out through the small house as Tai pumped her spasming, climaxing hole full of cum, the two of them lost to simultaneous orgasmic delight and holding nothing back in their pleasureful indulgence. Izzy even got to watch Tai's balls tighten and twitch up as each shot of cum came with a potent throb, and Izzy could only imagine how much cum was filling Mimi.

He got to learn soon enough, as Mimi collapsed on top of Tai, whispering into his ear, "I have a promise to keep." Tai squeezed her ass and muttered something about being back for her later, leaning in to suck on the top of her breast hard enough to leave a hickey before rolling her onto her back. Mimi lay there panting, exhausted, a ragged goddess with copious amounts of spunk oozing out of her well wrecked hole.

Tai rose up off of the bed. "Your turn, Izzy," he said, tone more friendly than Izzy had been expecting, downright welcoming in fact. No smugness, no taunting, no addition about how he was going to have a lot of work to do to keep up with the standards Tai had given. His only addition was a much more playful, "Unless you changed your mind."

Izzy hadn't, even seeing the massive load leaking out of Mimi's well fucked hole. He advanced upon the bed, a bit nervous, only for Mimi to snap upward and tug him down on top of her with a molten, desperate kiss, ready to show Izzy exactly how much he stood to benefit from her ideal arrangement.

**Author's Note:**

> If you enjoyed this depravity, why not follow me on twitter https://twitter.com/nidoran_duran and get updates on my new and upcoming stories?


End file.
